My Ice Core
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Lancer's class takes a field trip to the pool so his students can learn the basics to being a lifeguard. The ice-cold water taps into Danny's ice core, causing his powers to go haywire. Will his secret be revealed? No PP.
**A/N: So on The Secret Trio Revealed you guys told me about how much you wanted me to make this One-Shot so here it is!**

 **Summary: Lancer's class takes a field trip to the pool so his students can learn the basics to being a lifeguard. The ice-cold water taps into Danny's ice core, causing his powers to go haywire. Will his secret be revealed? No PP.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated and let's get started!**

* * *

The sun's bright shine made its way into Danny's room and woke him up. For the first time in a long time he had gotten a resonable amount of sleep. All of the ghosts, except for the occasional Box Ghost, had kept their distance from him for a while.

The young halfa stretched and contemplated whether or not he should get out of bed. After a couple minutes of just laying there gazing up at his space-themed ceiling Danny got up and began getting dressed.

All he really had to do was slip on the same red and white t-shirt and plain jeans he had on every day and then run his hands through his raven hair a couple times.

After completing that he put on his socks and shoes and made his way into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth.

Once that task was complete he walked down the stairs, gabbed an apple, and headed out with his backpack slung over his shoulder. The halfa found an ally to transform in and said his familiar battle cry, "I'm going ghost!"

Two familiar white rings appeared and traveled up and down him transforming his hair white, his eyes green and his outfit became a black and white hazmat suit.

The ghost boy stood in Danny Fenton's place and he flew off towards Casper High.

Most days he would've walked but he had a few things to sort out and flying helped him clear his mind.

You see, that day wasn't like most days. Danny, along with the rest of his English class, was headed off to a local pool where they would learn things like CPR and how to swim fast. This was because they were gonna be taught how to be lifeguards.

Danny knew that the typical "what could go wrong" line that Tucker had said as they were given the permission slips had jinxed him long ago. Now he was almost positive something bad was going to happen.

Especially since there's been a noticeable lack in ghost activity lately.

Danny arrived at school with only enough time to think about how Klemperer could come and freeze the whole pool.

Sam and Tucker called after him and he turned around with a bit of a smile.

"Are you excited for the field trip?" Tucker asked noticing the slight awkwardness in Danny's expression.

"What do you think? People are going to see all of the scars I've gotten from ghost hunting. Sure a huge majority of them have healed a couple days back but some of the deep ones are still there!" Danny began talking faster and faster.

"Danny, calm down. That won't happen. They're barely noticeable," Sam assured.

"Yeah but what about the muscle? I'm expected to look like the understudy of the kid from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, not Dash!" The halfa continued to panic and Dash turned at the mention of his name.

"Hey, Fentalks-a-lot! What're you saying about me!?" Dash yelled and stomped his way over to Danny who acted as if Dash had scared him a little.

"Nothing," Danny stated quickly and Dash looked at him angrily for a moment.

"Weirdo," The jock rolled his eyes and went on with his day.

* * *

The class finally got to the pool and Danny stretched out his legs. Sitting in a bus for half an hour put his feet asleep. Not to mention how he was so used to flying around and walking that he hadn't really needed to be in a car for a while. A car that had a safe driver, that is.

"I thought we were going to a pool that was the closest to Casper High? That drive felt like it took forever," Danny complained.

"The closest pool to Casper High doesn't necessarily have to be very close to be the closest," Sam replied and Tucker nodded as she spoke.

"She's not wrong," The Techno Geek agreed.

"True," Danny muttered and Lancer began speaking up.

"We're going to get inside of the gates through the locker rooms where you're going to get changed into your swimwear. Meet the lifeguard and me near the diving board after you're ready," The bald teacher explained and the trio split apart. Danny and Tucker headed for the boy's locker room while Sam made her way to the girl's locker room.

The students were given a key before they walked in to put their bags into the lockers. After about a minute students began walking out of the locker rooms with their swimwear on.

Danny was the last one out of the locker rooms due to him checking every cut and bruise, trying to think of an explanation.

He would make them think that the two cuts were from slipping and falling on a beaker in his parents lab and the bruise was from the impact with the floor. If someone asks if it's because of Dash before he gives his excuse, he'd just go with that.

He walked out trying to make himself look as small as he could. He covered up his shoulders with a blue and white striped towel.

The lifeguard began to speak and Danny tried hard not to look too nervous, "Hello Casper High students. I'm Douglas, your teacher for the day. We're going to start this class off with a few questions to see how much you know about CPR before I behind teaching you how to do it with the test dummies. Any questions before we begin?"

Students looked at each other expecting someone to have a question but no one seemed to really have one.

"Good then we can get started right away," Douglas said happily, "Does anyone know how many beats per minute you're supposed to keep?"

Star raised her hand, surprising the whole class. Douglas smiled in her direction and she answered with, "100 beats per minute."

"Exactly. Now what should you do if you don't keep 100 beats per minute?" Douglass asked.

Danny heard some sort of answer that sounded like, "death," but he wasn't paying attention at all after that. All he could really think about was if it was any more different for him. Suddenly he found himself being chosen for something and it snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"What?" He asked and the class began to laugh.

"Can you please give us a demonstration?" Douglas asked.

"Of what?" Danny raised an eyebrow. The class's laughs began to get more hysteric after this.

Douglas told them to calm down before answering Danny's question, "A demonstration on CPR."

Danny smiled a bit, "Sure. Where's the dummy?"

The class laughed once more.

"You're the dummy you dummy!" Dash insulted and Danny ignored that. All he could think about was what Douglas would think when he found out that Danny's heartbeat is strange...

Danny was told to lay down and his skin crawled the moment he made contact with the cold concrete.

"So I'm going to make this easier and try to show you how you could find out 100 beats per minute. Just go to the tune of Staying Alive. Anyone heard that before?" A couple students nodded and Douglas smiled, "Well you're going to sing it while I explain what to do while barely touching this young boy. You ready?"

Danny gulped and nodded. He felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead had Douglas tried to find his heartbeat.

"That's weird..." He commented.

"Um...what could be so wrong?" Danny asked awkwardly.

"Your heart is beating very slowly, and you're really cold," Douglas explained and the trio exchanged worried looks.

"Whatever, let's just get this started," He shook it off and the students began doing what they were instructed to do.

By the end the class lined up at the edge of the pool.

"In this activity you're going to be free-styling across the pool and back. Whoever gets the fastest time gets a whistle. Who wants to go first?" Douglas frowned when he wasn't given any volunteers.

That was when Dash smiled, "Hey, Fenton! Why don't you go first?" He shoved Danny into the ice-cold water which, surprisingly, didn't seem all too cold to him. It felt pretty normal.

Douglas got his timer ready and when he blew his whistle Danny took off.

He made his way to the other end of the pool without even noticing how cold the water was, or that it was going through him. Yep, he went intangible for a moment.

"What the...?" Valerie mumbled and Sam panicked.

"It's nothing!" She said quickly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Danny heard Sam and suddenly realized what he was doing. He became tangible once again and continued to swim. Once he got to the end Dash had to go next. He cannon balled his way into the water and began shivering like crazy.

"Holy sweat socks! This water is _freezing_!" He yelled just before the whistle was blown. He took off but wasn't able to go at full speed due to how cold he was.

This confused Danny, "It wasn't cold at all when I went in," He said taking note of what Dash had said.

"Maybe it has something to do with your...y'know. Secret abilities," Tucker assumed.

Danny watched Dash shiver and smiled a bit, "Maybe..."

As he watched the other students take turns and come out freezing cold in the end, Danny couldn't help but feel funny. His stomach felt strange.

Once everyone was done the students were told to line up at the diving board. Danny decided to go last. Douglas told the students that they were going to start by simply diving into the pool. He gave them a demonstration and when he got back out he blew his whistle and grabbed a towel.

The halfa was at the front of the line before he knew it and he suddenly felt a little queazy. He heard muffled talk behind him which was probably due to how his shoulders were now showing and they had not lacked on his muscle. He looked down at the clear water below him and got ready to dive in. Just as he made contact with the water he felt a sense of cold rush through his body that he dismissed it as just the water that everyone was complaining about.

The faces he was given told him otherwise.

Everyone stared at him in complete awe—except for Paulina who seemed to be in love for some reason.

The halfa was about to get out of the water but was introduced to a gloved hand in front of his face.

 _That's weird...I don't remember wearing...Oh shoot._ The truth hit Danny pretty hard as he suddenly looked up at his classmates in fear, his toxic green eyes piercing into theirs.

"Fenton is...but he's not... _HOW_!?" Dash couldn't figure out what the heck was going on. One moment his favorite punching bag is diving into the water, a bright light flashes and the next thing he knows Danny Phantom is revealed beneath the small air bubbles that Danny had created when he jumped in.

Danny got out and tried to think of an explination that he wasn't able to conjure up. So all he said was a weak, "Surprise?" And changed back.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? Just a nice little one-shot that I came up with a while ago. I have more ideas if you wanna hear them.**

 **To all of the fans of The Secret Trio Revealed, that should be up by Monday.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it but whether you did or not, please tell me what your opinions are in the reviews.**

 **Basically what I'm saying is to please R &R.**

 **BBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
